RWBY: Crimson Phantasm
by raidouXVI
Summary: After a gruesome battle with a formidable foe, a swordsman gets into an accident that sends him onto another world. Now, not only having the problems of having to look for his parents who went missing since childhood, he now has to find a way back to his own world, too! However, it seems that this new world isn't letting him go...


_**Author's Note: Hello there, dear readers! Welcome to RWBY: Crimson Phantasm, the remake to my previous RWBY x BlazBlue X-over fanfic. Notably, there will be multiple changes on the fic this time around, such as:**_

_**-Some new story elements are taken from other animes and videogames, in the form of skills and energy mechanics. The RWBY verse, however, will retain all of its original mechanics concerning their magic/skills, and as well as story.**_

_**-New OC's.**_

_**-MORE BlazBlue characters this time around.**_

_**-Cameos by characters from other animes/videogames are also to be expected. Sometimes.**_

_**Other changes are to be mentioned at future author's notes.**_

_**Well then, let's start the story!**_

_**RWBY: Crimson Phantasm Chapter 1 - "A new world…and the wheel of fate turns once more…"**_

* * *

_-Music Cue: "Decisive Battle" from Super Robot Wars Z3: Jigoku-Hen-_

A mighty, monstrous roar invaded the premises of the Grave Marker of Bases, which is currently a battleground in the fight between 3 warriors and an abomination of nature…

"Eat this, you freak of nature! _Azure Fang!_"

One of the warriors roared as blue colored flames wrapped around his sword, and swings it downwards, sending a large azure colored projectile wave towards the large abomination before him. The attack connects and explodes, sending dust all over. However, as it cleared, the targeted monster appeared unharmed at all. Its black armor still shined, showing not a single scratch. The monster itself is a gigantic humanoid being, its height reaching several stories. It had thin, long armored human arms and a pair of muscular humanoid armored legs. Its head is oddly shaped, looking like a helmeted human with an exaggerated chin…With its mouth wide open and its humanoid teeth drenched in blood and bits of crushed flesh…

"You've gotta be kidding me! After all that and it ain't even scratched?!" The first warrior complained in frustration…

The said warrior has pale skin to go with his silver hair, has a pair of crimson eyes, wears a vibrant black sleeved jacket with two long thin red tails hanging from the back, He wears a pair of black gloves with a black shell on the backs of the hands. He also wears a black hakama held by two large red belts and steel-toed red boots. He also sports a giant sword with a giant slab of black metal resembling a blade, which he used to send off the azure colored projectile from earlier…

"It is because the enemy is an Anti-Magic Artes type Bio Organic Weapon, or an Anti-Artes B.O.W. in short. Its armor generates a time-space force field, whose function is to rewind the time of anything or anyone in that force field empowered by a 'core', which includes the damages we deal to it from earlier. Which is why we were given orders to hold it out until Hakumen is ready enough to fully destroy the chest-plate of the armor, where the B.O.W.'s core lies." A deep voice resounds from beside the silver-haired warrior.

The source of the voice appears to be a large, mechanical man, who sighs out of frustration at his comrade's disobedience. He has spiky black hair, possessing a white streak. He wears orange goggles without reflection that show his eyes. He wears a dark red-colored uniform, but with a sleeveless top. He has golden rods attached on the darker red-cross on his back, and two black gauntlets made of complex machinery.

"Yeah, yeah, I get that gramps. I was just testing myself against that…thing. But seriously? Time rewinding? That's cheap! And where the hell did Shinra Electronics get that?! 'Electronics' my ass! That thing's made of flesh, and bones!"

"Which is why we were ordered to distract it, not attack it continuously. And don't call me gramps. Call me Tager." The mechanical man who calls himself Tager says to Albel, who just shrugs.

"The red devil is right, _beast spawn. _Lest you want to die a meaningless death. And blind idiocy being one of the ways to make that possible." Another deep voice resounds from behind Tager and Albel.

He wears semi-heavy white armor and a muscular body suit with a large collar and the traditional hakama present, ballooning pants common in samurai. His long silver hair is tied at the mane. All armored sections feature fully-functional crimson eyes with slit pupils. These eyes are not as much of an intimidation as much as the mask he wears; a completely white, two horned helmet with no features or visor, appearing to have no face at all, a feature that makes Albel cringe, as the silver haired warrior is seriously creeped out by the talking faceless swordsman.

"…_If it wasn't for the fact that this guy is a champion at the creepy people department, I'd be happily talking back right now. Nothing's creepier than a faceless head talking to you…and can chop off 10 storey buildings in four, too. Now THAT'S what I call ugly. In more ways than one._" A sweat rolls down on Albel's right cheek as he replies, "…Got it, leader."

"Hmph, at least you know when to cooperate properly. Unlike certain people I know…" passing through between Albel and Tager, Hakumen enters a battle stance, with the tip of his sword pointed towards the large B.O.W., "Allow me to end your suffering, creature, and let me to return you to the earth!"

"Albel, ready 'that', now!" Tager loudly shouts, prompting Albel to bring up his right hand, and starts to declare…

"**_Restriction 666 released!"_** A surge of power runs throughout Albel's body as the shell on both his hands opened, revealing an azure colored light. "**_Dimensional Interference Force field, deployed!_**" Two insignias appeared, one above Albel, and one below him. Both are azure in color. "**_Accessing X-Blaze Animus._**" White colored bolts of lightning dances around Albel's body as another surge of power courses through his body. "**_Blazblue, Activate!_**" The two insignias explode into azure colored flames, which then wraps and dances around Albel's body…

Meanwhile, white mist generates around Hakumen as he begins to chant, "Like the surface of water…I calm my mind…Let this become mine blade…"

As Hakumen was proceeding with his chant, the gigantic humanoid B.O.W. suddenly prepares its right armored fist to attack, however…

"_Hands off_, buddy! _Calamity Blade_!" Albel raises his right hand as he shouted, summoning a large portal right in front of the B.O.W.'s readied hand. A gigantic sword then launches out of the portal, hitting the gigantic monster's armored hand, causing it to go off the original trajectory of its attempted attack…

"Let evil be perished! Empty Sky Form…" Hakumen continues, earning him a surprised look from the gigantic humanoid monster…

Feeling the danger of the faceless swordsman's attack, the B.O.W. desperately attempts to hit Hakumen with its left hand, however…

…Tager quickly places himself between the B.O.W.'s fist and Hakumen, as the large gauntlet on Tager's arms suddenly opens up, summoning green colored volts of lightning, which then danced on the red devil's arms as he prepares his right hand to attack, anticipating the timing of the B.O.W.'s left hand…

"Tera…" Tager slowly muttered as the B.O.W.'s left armored fist slowly launched itself towards him, "…BRRRREEEEAAAAAKKKK!" Tager roared as the green bolts of lightning surged at his right hand, and strikes the B.O.W.'s own fist with perfect timing and precision, causing the gigantic humanoid monster's attack to be pushed back, and Tager not moving an inch from where he landed his attack earlier. The impact of the two attacks caused a small explosion of air, causing dust to fly wildly around the place…

"…Time Killer!" A flash of white occurs all over the area right after Hakumen muttered the word, and in a second after that…

…B.O.W.'s armor started to fall, piece by piece, and within moments, all of the B.O.W.'s armor has fallen to the ground. The armored monstrosity from earlier is now revealed to look like a gigantic, skinless human, down right to the shape of muscles. And on its chest, is implanted a shining, round red orb, which is held tight by multiple veins…

"_Beast spawn, _do it _now!_" Hakumens yells at the top of his lungs, signaling the silver-haired warrior to end the fight…

"Okay!" Albel replied, before raising his right hand before him, "_Piercing through all points of dimensions! Akisazame!_" Albel roars, summoning a giant red portal in front of him, which then launches crimson colored broadswords at the red colored core of the B.O.W., making gory sound of flesh pierced by blades as the broad swords rained on the monster's core.

The portal in front of Albel then closes up, before another one opens in the same place, this time only five times bigger than the last portal.

"This is it!" Albel roars, as a ridiculously large sword is summoned out of the newly called portal, and the sword is then launched with powerful force towards the B.O.W.'s already wounded core, piercing the gigantic monster's core and goes right straight through the spine of the abomination, before fading into golden light…

The humanoid B.O.W. lets out one last dying scream, before finally falling to the ground face first with a loud crash, which then sends a great deal of dust around the area…

_-BGM Fades-_

"All's well that ends well! Good job everybody!" Albel loudly states as the dust cleared, with the silver haired warrior now having deactivated his BlazBlue, as evidenced by the lack of dancing flames around his body, as well as the 'burning air' around his presence. "Time for some big, juicy steak sunk in a heap of sweet, tasty barbeque sauce! Courtesy of Sector Seven's payment credits, of course!"

"I should proceed to my maintenance as well." Tager declares, before turning his attention to Hakumen, "How about you, Hakumen?"

"I have little to no time for a rest, red devil." Hakumen sternly declares as he sheathes his ridiculously long sword, "Shinra Electronics and their abominations are still at large. Until I purge them all from the face of this world, I will not rest." Clenching his fist as he declared that, the faceless swordsman proceeds to turn his back unto his companions, and starts to walk away…

"Well, you gotta admire him for being dedicated, that's for sure. Isn't that right, gramps? Oh, and can you call the professor? I'm pretty sure she'll be happy to teleport us back to the lab…"

"…Don't call me gramps. *Sigh* Very well, I'll call for Kokonoe. Just give me a minute…"

Tager then proceeds to place his right hand near his head, as a beep made itself known to the red devil's hearing, which is followed by Kokonoe's voice…

"Tager, reporting in. Incapacitation of B.O.W. has been successful. However, Hakumen left as soon as the operation was complete…"

While Tager was busy with his report to Kokonoe, Albel decides to inspect the dead body of the B.O.W., taking interest specifically on the glowing insignia on the gigantic creature's head…

"Holy shit…The whole head is already the size of a freaking bus! If this thing was edible, then even just the entire head here can last for a 1 month supply for a small town. Now that I think about it…" Albel turns his back on the dead B.O.W., while putting a hand on his chin, "Why don't just Shinra Electronics make oversized dairy animals? They could have been a serious help to society if they focused on doing something actually helpful instead…*Sigh* People these days…"

However, unbeknownst to Albel's knowledge, the hand of the supposedly dead B.O.W. twitched, with the insignia on its forehead now shining brightly…

"Yes, Kokonoe, we would like to request to be transported via teleportation towards the base after dissecting the Bio Organic Wea-…?!" Tager cuts himself as he sees the glowing B.O.W. behind Albel, who doesn't even notice anything as he is deep in thought…

"Albel, behind you!"

Tager's shout shook off Albel from his train of thought, and causing him to actually look behind him. What greeted him was the sight of the glowing B.O.W., which is now sporting a creepy looking Cheshire cat smile on its face…

…before giving a one last dying scream, this time with black colored energy coming out of its body, which then condenses into a large black hole in the air...which in turn, appears to suck and the distort the dimension around it…and everything else in that dimension, including the now dead B.O.W., and Albel…

"What in the hell?! Even the dimension around it?! That's ridiculous!" Despite his best efforts, Albel slowly feels the presence of the black hole coming closer, and closer…

The silver haired warrior then proceeds to look at his companion, Tager, and shouts, "Tager, get the hell outta here! Someone must personally tell the professor about this! And it obviously ain't me! _GO!_"

Tager could only nod wordlessly, and quickly leaves the area. However, as he flew his way out, Tager mutters, "I'll make sure I succeed in doing so…but…" The red devil proceeds to look back at the area where he left Albel, and continues, "…Don't die on your way back."

Meanwhile, Albel looks at the black hole from behind him, which doesn't seem to get bigger, but sucks everything around it with a great, vacuum like force. Knowing that there's no escape, Albel could only whisper to himself, "I don't know if I'll live after this, and I don't plan on doing so either, not before I find mom and dad. I guess I have no choice…I'll have to gamble!" Albel slowly lets go of his grip, "…Sorry about this, auntie Celica, but…" A soft look makes it unto Albel's usually heated face as he spoke, "…I won't be back for dinner for a while!"

With those words, Albel lets go of the ground, and submits himself towards the force of the black hole!

"_LEEROY JENKINS!_"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the City of Vale…

More specifically, just inside a dark alley behind a shop name "From Dust till Dawn.".

A black hole, around the size of a manhole, suddenly opened up, but instead of sucking up the dimensions around it, the medium sized black hole did otherwise, blowing away strong wind from inside it for a few seconds…

…before spitting out a certain white haired swordsman, throwing him face first to the ground.

"Gah! My spleen…Ohh…" Albel groaned as he gets up, while rubbing his back out of pain. After a few seconds of rubbing all of his pained body parts, Albel takes the time to observe the place he's in…

"_A…dark alley? But I thought I was…wait, that's right!_" Deep in thought, Albel slowly walks out of the alley, comprehending what just actually happened beforehand, "_…I was sucked in by that black hole…but…I'm not dead, or even wounded. Instead, I probably got thrown somewhere else…And it's a little too dark, too._" As soon as he got out of the alley, Albel is greeted by the sight of a road in between multiple buildings, with each one having a closed shop on the first floor. Albel takes a look at the darkened sky, and sees a full moon, along with multiple stars…

"_It's nighttime, huh? I have no watches on me either, nor a cellphone, so I have no proper perception of time, other than knowing that it's around nighttime. So much for being a B.O.W. Extermination Squad Leader…_" Scratching his head, Albel then proceeds to walk around the shops, in hopes of at least finding one opened shop, "_Alright, first things first: Find a local to ask WHERE THE HELL AM I?!_"

* * *

"Ooh…Someone help me…I'm really hungry…" Albel complained as he kept on walking for the past hour. It seems that no matter where he went, there were no open shops. "_And here I was, hoping for at least a convenience store around here somewhere!_"

After a few more walks, Albel felt like giving up, but as he raised his head, his eyesight was greeted by light from afar, coming from what might appear to be an open shop… "Huh? Is that…? It…it can't be…" Albel could not contain his excitement as he quickly rushes over the source of light. As he came closer, it is then indeed confirmed to him that the source of light is indeed an open shop…

"It's _**CIVILIZATION**_! Woohoo! Yeah!" Albel rushes into the shop named 'From Dust till Dawn'…

* * *

Albel enters the shop, his consciousness now slowly slipping away, out of hunger…

"Ah, welcome! How may I help…you?" A voice hesitantly greets Albel. The owner of the voice appears to be an elderly and balding, gray-haired man with wrinkles under his eyes and over his brow. Typically, he wears a green shirt with a red apron and gray pants. From the look of the old man's face, he seems aware of Albel's condition as soon as the shopkeeper saw the silver haired swordsman…

"Ah…hello there…" Albel barely could talk, as half of his consciousness is now gone, "…Need food…You have…some?" Right after muttering those words, Albel fell on his back to the ground, unconscious. The large sword hanging on his back makes a loud sound on impact as a result.

"Oh dear…" The old shopkeeper attempts to rush himself from his counter, his age not stopping his will to help the hunger driven silver haired swordsman. When he got near Albel, however…

"Ugh! Urk! My back…" As the old man tried to bend over, his back pains suddenly awakened, preventing the old man from bending over to lift the unconscious swordsman…

"Oh boy…what am I going to do? This age of mine really isn't of the tolerant kind it seems…" The shopkeeper decided to find a way to at least drag Albel into a comfortable spot, however, his train of thought gets interrupted when the door of his shop opened, revealing a girl with a red hood on…

"Oh…right!" An idea pops up in the old shopkeeper's head as he waves to the girl in red at the entrance of his shop…

* * *

Albel slowly opens his eyes as he woke up…

…And found himself on a bed inside a place he does not recognize. In front of him is a tv placed on a table with a machine resembling an air conditioner implanted on the wall above it, on his right is a table before an open window, and to his left is a closed door, with his sword lying in rest beside the said door…

"Ohh…what a good smell…" Albel commented as he suddenly gets a familiar scent unto his nose, in which the source appears to be a bowl of soup along with a glass and pitcher of water on the table on the right side of the bed he's in. Without further ado, Albel grabs the bowl of soup…

"Well then…don't mind if I do! Gotta thank that old man for this!"

As Albel began to devour the food, he also took time to take glances at the window near his right…where a familiar sight greeted him…

"Looking at that road down there, I guess I'm in a room somewhere above the entrance…and oh, are those customers?" Albel comments as he sees a group of men in suits enter towards the opening of the shop below Albel's room…

"They sure look fancy for midnight shopping…"

* * *

"Thank you for your help, young lady. As payment, please feel free to take one object for free of your own liking!" The old shopkeeper happily declares, while the girl in red in front of him just shakes her head. After helping the old man carry some knocked out stranger (_whom the girl believed to be a hunter after seeing his weapon),_ the old shopkeeper decided to give a reward to her…

"No, no, it's okay. I'll just…read something over there!" The girl in red, now with her hood down, declares.

She appears as a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. She has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch.

"If you say so. Suit yourself, young lady. Oh, and by the way, what is your name? I should at least have a name to tell that hungry man for him to thank…" The shopkeeper asks, eliciting him a reply from the girl in red.

"I'm Ruby. As in, Ruby Rose! Nice to meet you, sir…?"

"I'm Flint Westwood. Nice too meet you, Ms. Rose!" The old shopkeeper replies…

_-A few minutes later-_

Ruby, now with a pair of headphones on her head, reads a weapons magazine, while her headphones are blaring loud with music. She had a light smile on her face as she enjoys her 'quality alone time', as she puts it…

…That is, until she felt someone pat at her right shoulder.

"Huh?" Ruby pulls down her hood and turns back, only to find a man wearing a black suit, orange glasses, a black hat, and is carrying a sword gesturing to Ruby to remove her headphones, which she promptly does.

"Yes?" Ruby asks in curiousity, making the man in black reply in a rather irritated tone.

"I said, hands in the air!"

"Are you…robbing me?" Ruby asks in a rather wary tone, eliciting another irritated answer from the suited thug.

"Oh right, I'm pointing a sword at your face, and telling you put your hands in the air, and you wanna know if I'm robbing you? Of course I do! Now put those goddamn hands in the air!" The suited thug loudly declares, unaware of the mistake of his declaration.

Ruby could only give off an unamused answer to that, "Ahh…okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the counter of From Dust till Dawn…

Standing in front of the counter is a man with slanted dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wears a black bowler hat with a red band, and has black eyeliner.

Noticeably, he has extremely long eyelashes. He also wears a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes.

"Ahh…this is the life!" Roman Torchwick has never gotten things this easily. To think that he'd actually find a dust shop that runs 24/7…looks like his next week's worth of dinner will be steak. Now then, if only things were to remain this easy…

"Hiyah!"

A high pitched voice rang as Torchwick saw one of his men flying up the air straight into the wall. However, he remained unfazed, and simply gestured to another thug to get the job done…

"Hmph. Must be just some amateur vigilante-"

Torchwick didn't get to finish as he observed another one of his men being tackled in mid-air towards the windows by a red flash. The flash then breaks out the window with the thug, leaving the latter to roll onto the ground unconscious, while the former appeared to be a girl in red…

Without wasting a moment, Ruby draws out her weapon, a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe she calls Crescent Rose, and spins it around as she brandishes it, before stabbing its tip unto the ground, while striking a provoking pose to the thugs…

"Go on. Get her." Roman ordered his men, making the latter run out of the shop to fight Ruby, who just readied herself…

But just as the three thugs fully stepped out of the shop, a man's voice rang from above, complete with a black flash descending at high speeds, much to Ruby's surprise…

" Switch: Soul Eater! _Belial Impact!_"

The descending black flash suddenly got wrapped in a coat of black and red flames, before landing and causing an impact with great force to the ground where the three thugs stood, creating an explosion of black and red flames which sent the three thugs flying. The ground from around the area where the flash landed also cracked, with some of the pieces of the ground and dust flying all over.

Without wasting time, Torchwick quickly aims his 'cane' diagonally up in the air, after which it fired a small ball of light up to the sky. After reaching that height, the ball of light exploded into a colorful display of flames…

Meanwhile, the dust in front of the shop clears, revealing a silver haired boy appearing to be not much older than Ruby, carrying a large slab of black colored metal that looked like a sword…

The said boy sees the display of lights that Torchwick just fired, which made the boy exclaim, "That light…That was a signal flare!"

"Congratulations, black. You may pass the nursery level studies at the nearest combat school for this year, for knowing that I just fired off a signal flare." Torchwick states in an irritated manner, albeit a subtle one.

"You know, we just met and I won't miss you already." The silver haired boy then points his slab of metal towards Torchwick, "…Although I wouldn't really mind giving you a 'getting to know you' greeting…Like, you know, the '_I'm going to beat you down and then pick you up to sock you_' kind…"

"Ohohoho, I admit I like the way you want to greet me, and I wouldn't mind trying it out but…It seems that you won't be the one doing the socking, black." As Torchwick declared that, multiple suited thugs appeared out of nowhere, outnumbering the silver haired boy and Ruby by a two against seven.

"Looks like we're surrounded…" Ruby declared as she places herself in a back to back formation with the silver haired boy, who replies.

"No shit." The boy then brandishes his weapon, taking up a battle stance, "Well, since we're gonna be together in this for a short while, mind telling me your name? Mine's Albel Bloodedge." The silver haired boy states, earning him an answer from Ruby.

"I'm Ruby Rose! Nice to meet you!"

"Okay then Ruby, you ready?" Albel asks, as the suited thugs slowly approached the duo…

"I'm always ready!" Ruby replies as she also enters her battle stance, readying Crescent Rose…

"Well then…Let's go!"

Without hesitation and with weapon in hand, the two red and black clad warriors sparks the flames of battle!

* * *

_**Woah! And Prologue's done! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Albel's first battle in Remnant on the next chapter! With Ruby's action goodness in tow, of course! I'm even planning some 'combination combos'!**_

_**Please tell me what you think in the reviews section! Constructive criticisms are accepted with open arms!**_


End file.
